1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a medical imaging apparatus of the type having two detector systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray imaging is a proven examination modality in medical diagnostics, wherein a detector system is used for organ examination. A known example is a computed tomography apparatus (CT apparatus), which has a detector system (comprising a radiation source for emission of a detection radiation and an acquisition device) can be moved around an axis that proceeds through an open space between the radiation source and the acquisition device, in which a patient can be positioned.
An apparatus of this type enables a scanning of the organ of the patient and a representation of an image on a film or a display.
In order to achieve scan times in the sub-second range with a CT apparatus, it is known to provide two detector systems that each emit and detect radiation in the same geometric plane. This enabled graphically presentation of moving organs (for example a beating heart). For this purpose, the apparatus is designed with an acquisition device with 64 lines that covers only a z-depth of approximately 4 cm. Acquisition devices with fewer lines cover even smaller dimensions in the z-direction.